Supernatural Fan Song's
by Moose's Archangel
Summary: Bunch of Supernatural fan song's that can all be found on YouTube. I do not own any of them, they all belong to their rightful owners, I just figured that they needed to be shared on here as well.
1. Shake It Off (Hillywood Show)

**Every Supernatural fan should already know this one!**

 **SHAKE IT OFF**

 **A** _ **Shake It Off**_ **Parody by The Hillywood Show**

I stay up to late  
I've got the Mark of Cain  
That's what Sam would say, yeah  
That's what Cas would say, yeah

I've had way too many drinks  
Hell, I can't even sing  
At least that's what people say, yeah  
That's what people say, yeah

But I keep cruising  
Black Impala moving  
It's like I got this brother  
By my said, saying "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the angels gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the demons gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Sam's heart is gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And I've got the Mark of Cain, Cain, Cain, Cain, Cain  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

I want The Blade all the time ( _Yup_ )  
I keep telling them I'm fine ( _Nope_ )  
And that's what they don't see ( _No_ )  
That's what they don't see ( _No_ )

I'm killing on my own ( _Killing on my own_ )  
I make the moves up as I go ( _Moves up as I go_ )  
And that's what they don't know ( _Know_ )  
That's what they don't know ( _Know_ )

But I keep cruising  
Black Impala grooving  
It's like I got this angel  
By my said, saying "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the angels gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the demons gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Sam's heart is gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And I've got the Mark of Cain, Cain, Cain, Cain, Cain  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Shake it off, Shake it off  
Shake it off, Shake it off  
Shake it off, Shake it off  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Hey, hey, hey  
Just think, while you and Moose have been  
Hunting down the monsters and the dirty ghosts of the world  
You could've been getting down  
To this, Dean-mon

Bye ex-man, find a new best friend  
He's like "What the fuck?!"  
Well, I'm just gonna shake it

To the lady over there  
With the hella good hair  
Why don't you come on over baby  
We can shake, shake, shake…

Yeah, yeah!

'Cause the angels gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the demons gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Sam's heart is gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And I've got the Mark of Cain, Cain, Cain, Cain, Cain  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off


	2. ET

**SUPERNATURAL**

 **A** _ **ET**_ **Parody**

Salt, burn, holy water  
Kick it to the devil  
Meet you on his level

Castiel on our side  
Angel on our shoulder  
Stop demons takin' over

They're not afraid  
They're not like the others  
Winchester brothers  
Messed up DNA  
Demon blood within Sam

They gonna save our world  
From evil invasion  
Don't close your eyes  
And watch the shadows movin' in the night

Save Dean, s-s-save Dean  
From his daddy issues  
And his angel misuse

Help Sam, h-h-help Sam  
Help him get his soul back  
Keep 'em both on track

Cas, he's an angel  
His touch so heavenly  
It's Supernatural  
Not extraterrestrial

They're so super badass  
Killin' all the bad guys  
Gank 'em with their demon knife  
They've been to hell and back  
Nothing can touch 'em

They're gonna save our world  
From evil invasion  
Don't close your eyes  
And watch the shadows movin' in the night

Save Dean, s-s-save Dean  
From his daddy issues  
And his angel misuse

Help Sam, h-h-help Sam  
Help him get his soul back  
Keep 'em both on track

Cas, he's an angel  
His touch so heavenly  
It's Supernatural  
Not extraterrestrial

This is sentimental  
On another level  
It's their profound bond

Cas'd kill all his brothers  
Just to save another  
For Dean he'd risk it all  
All

Save Dean, s-s-save Dean  
From his daddy issues  
And his angel misuse

Help Sam, h-h-help Sam  
Help him get his soul back  
Keep 'em both on track

Cas, he's an angel  
His touch so heavenly  
It's Supernatural  
Not extraterrestrial

Supernatural  
Supernatural

Cas, he's an angel  
His touch so heavenly  
It's Supernatural  
Not extraterrestrial


	3. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**DO YOU WANNA GO ON A ROAD TRIP?**

 **A** _ **Do You Want To Build A Snowman?**_ **Parody**

Sammy?  
*Knocks*  
Do you wanna go on a road trip?  
To kick some evil ass  
With lots of salt and bones to burn  
At every turn!  
And then we might find Dad!  
You're my little brother  
And it's the family job  
What else could you wanna do?  
Do you wanna go on a road trip?  
It doesn't have to be a road trip!

Go away Dean!

Okay, fine.

*Knocks*  
Do you wanna go on a road trip?  
Or maybe kick some demon ass?  
I think some company is overdue  
All I've got to talk to is freaking Cas!  
(Stop watching porn!)  
I admit I'm lonely  
With just miles and miles of watching these demons die!  
(Stab, cut, slash, bang, hiss, kick, punch, ah!)

*Knocks*  
Sammy?  
C'mon, I know you're in there  
Cas is asking where you've been  
The world went to crap  
And some people died  
There's no need to hide  
Just let me in  
We'll always have each other!  
Dude, can't you see?  
I'm always here for you  
Do you wanna go on a road trip?


	4. The Castiel Song (Destiel) (Original)

**THE CASTIEL SONG  
"HIS NAME IS CASTIEL"**

You're sitting in a barn  
As you await the big surprise  
You want to find the monster  
That burned that woman's eyes  
You've got your holy water  
And some salt rounds  
And a knife  
But nothing seems to work on whatever brought you back to life

You ask, "What are you?"  
To learn his name and figure out his mission  
He says, "I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

His name is Castiel  
He pulled you out of hell  
In time he will rebel  
He's an angel of the lord

He's got a dirty trench coat  
And a tie that's never straight  
You wonder why you kinda like this guy  
That you're supposed to hate  
'Cause he says he's not a hammer  
He's got doubts and he's got fears  
And you think he might be the best friend that you've had in years

The angels say to torture  
And you say you can't go through this  
He says, "I would give anything not to have you do this."

His name is Castiel  
He pulled you out of hell  
By now you know him well  
He's an angel of the lord

You try to give him your best speech  
But heaven's got him on a leash  
You turn your back and say you're done  
But then he goes and does you right  
He'll help you save the world tonight  
Because he knows that you're the one

His name is Castiel  
He pulled you out of hell  
And you are why he fell  
He's an angel of the lord


	5. Blank Space (Destiel)

**AS LONG AS IT TAKES**

 **A** _ **Blank Space**_ **Parody**

Jumpin' in your fancy car  
Even though I have my wings  
Hell and Heaven aren't far  
But we found love in the middle

So thank God for giving me Grace  
So I could raise you from the grave  
To start our path of great mistakes

Sammy doesn't understand  
How we have such a profound bond  
But I never really cared what the moose thought  
'Cause I'm like  
"Oh my God, who's this man?"  
You took my heart when I took your hand  
On your side of the war, I'll stand

You look at me like you'll never  
Walk away from all the flames  
And I always feel better  
When I hear you pray my name  
Gonna love you now, and ever  
Even with all the pain  
Knowing that you might not ever  
Say you feel the same

And I've tried to deny it  
But this feeling is so strong  
And I leave you breathless  
When I hold you in my arms

Gonna love you now, and ever  
Even with the Mark of Cain  
I'll wait for you, my baby  
As long as it takes…

Could I ever, be the man  
That you need, Dean?  
'Cause I will try  
Every single second more  
Of suspense leaves me broke inside  
'Cause I, need to hear  
That you love me and hold me dear  
I think you're holding on to fear

Even if you ever die  
I will meet you in Heaven  
Or, if you end up down in Hell  
I'll raise you from perdition  
Once again, because I can  
I'll risk it all  
For you, my friend  
I don't want this love to end

You look at me like you'll never  
Walk away from all the flames  
And I always feel better  
When I hear you pray my name  
Gonna love you, now and ever  
Even with all the pain  
Knowing that you might not ever  
Say you feel the same

And I've tried to deny it  
But this feeling is so strong  
And I leave you breathless  
When I hold you in my arms  
Gonna love you now, and ever  
Even with the Mark of Cain  
I'll wait for you, my baby  
As long as it takes…

Dean, tell me you know I adore ya  
Don't say I didn't do everything for ya  
Dean, tell me you know I adore ya  
Don't say I didn't do everything for ya

You look at me like you'll never  
Walk away from all the flames  
And I always feel better  
When I hear you pray my name  
Gonna love you now, and ever  
Even with all the pain  
Knowing that you might not ever  
Say you feel the same

And I've tried to deny it  
But this feeling is so strong  
And I leave you breathless  
When I hold you in my arms  
Gonna love you now, and ever  
Even with the Mark of Cain  
I'll wait for you, my baby  
As long as it takes…


	6. Hey There, Delilah -Part 1- Dean POV

**HEY THERE, CASTIEL**

 **A** _ **Hey There, Delilah**_ **Parody**

Hey there, Castiel  
Well, I am sure you've heard me calling  
You're a thousand miles away but still somehow I know you're listening  
You must be  
What's Free Will's point if I'm not free?  
'Cause you've trapped me

Hey there, Castiel  
Why'd you bother pulling me out?  
'Cause without you I'm right back in Hell  
And frankly I'd take burning over this  
All of my prayers you just dismiss  
It's you I miss

Oh, why won't you answer me?  
No, why won't you answer me?  
Oh, why won't you answer me?  
No, why won't you answer me?  
Please just answer me.

Hey there, Castiel  
You know all things fall apart  
It's unavoidable, it happens  
Cities rise and fall like art  
But you still hoped  
For years we've hung onto this rope  
We hung 'til we choked

Hey there, Castiel  
I've still got so much left to say  
If every little prayer I sent to you could erase this all away  
I'd send them all  
Then you wouldn't ever have to fall  
You'd still have it all

Oh, why can't you answer me?  
No, why can't you answer me?  
Oh, why can't you answer me?  
No, why can't you answer me?

Cas, it's been now much too long  
For me, this once, just play along  
I need to know if you're going to be okay  
Our friends are trying to be strong  
But on their faces though, it's as clear as dawn  
That none of them had wanted it this way

Cas, now things are getting rough  
Yesterday's hope won't be enough  
Come morning, I will never be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there, Castiel  
Well I'm sure you've heard me calling  
You're a thousand miles away and now I know that you're not listening  
Now I see  
Once I deigned to call you family  
Still I need you like you needed me

Hey there, Castiel  
Can't you see?

You set me free.

Oh, why won't you answer me?  
No, why won't you answer me?  
Oh, why won't you answer me?  
No, why won't you answer me?  
Please just answer me.


	7. Hey There, Delilah -Part 2- Castiel POV

**HELLO, MY HUNTER**

 **A** _ **Hey There, Delilah**_ **Parody**

Hello, My Hunter  
Yes I know, I've heard you calling  
I'm a thousand miles away but yet  
You know I'm right here listening  
Wanting to  
Wishing I could somehow see you too  
And walk with you

Please understand that what I do  
I do for you  
And underneath the painful lies  
A heart that's bleeding so consistently for you  
Someday you'll understand this too  
I hope you do

Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Please stop haunting me

Hello, My Hunter  
You have lost so much already  
It hurts me to know I'm steadily  
Adding to your pain  
Simply by being here  
Wish I was what you never knew  
To not construe

Hell is no feat compared to  
Healing a broken heart  
Searching endlessly for what I know  
That I once had found inside of you  
Ruthlessly stolen from you, too  
I know that's true

Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?

I walk alone  
But faith I hold  
That someday I will make it home  
A journey that will bring me back to you

I haven't strayed  
Just far away  
The depth of hell  
My prison cell  
Has left my heart a cold and empty shell

I play these strings  
Broken they seem  
But hope is all I have to dream  
So hold on there my sweet and precious Dean  
I've bled a stream

Hello, My Hunter  
Hope is all we have to hunger  
Your words they hurt me deeply  
Your lost faith I find so daunting and abstruse  
Without it what do we have left to choose?  
Without it what do I have left to lose?  
True hell is living without you  
My faith is you

Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Oh, why won't you let me be?  
Please stop haunting me.


	8. Hey There, Delilah -Part 3- Sam POV

**HEY THERE, DEAN**

 **A** _ **Hey There, Delilah**_ **Parody**

Hey there, Dean  
This is little brother, Sammy  
I know Cas is back  
And you're already busy with the staring  
Yet again  
And still you say he's just a friend  
Dean don't pretend

Hey there, Dean  
When you tend to Cas' wounds  
I feel just a bit uncomfortable  
That's why I left the room  
Left you alone  
Tried to provide a stepping stone  
But still you won't

Oh, just kiss Cas already  
And, oh, the tension's killing me  
Oh, just kiss Cas already  
Oh, just kiss him will you, Dean  
Don't be a sissy, Dean

Hey there, Castiel  
I know this year's been pretty rough  
Purgatory and Naomi's work  
I'm sure you've had enough  
But now you're free  
And maybe even free to be with Dean  
You know what I mean

Hey there, Castiel  
I know that since you're from above  
You've probably never quite understood  
What it means to be in love  
So I'll explain  
It's joy and fear and sacrifice and pain  
But it's not in vain

Oh, you're in love with Dean  
Oh, I hope you finally see  
Oh, you're in love with Dean  
Oh, you're the one he needs

Every time you leave or disappear  
He's constantly consumed by fear  
You don't know how much he wants you to stay

And Dean I'm getting sick of this  
And I know you hate chick flick moments  
But hiding how you feel isn't the way

It's more than just a profound bond  
What you two share is pure and strong  
And you are all that's standing in the way  
You're both to blame

Dean and Castiel, I guess I'll be heading out  
You'll need the privacy to talk  
And move some furniture around  
And Cas feel free  
To show the pizza man to Dean  
You know he calls the Impala 'Baby'  
I guess that makes you a babysitter, Dean  
Okay, okay, I'll leave

Oh, it's finally happening  
Oh, can't wait to tell Charlie  
Oh, it's finally happening  
Oh, maybe for once they'll be  
They'll get to be happy


	9. Hallelujah (Destiel)

**PLEAD THE FIFTH**

 **A** _ **Hallelujah**_ **Parody**

Well, I heard your prayers from far below  
But down in hell, how could you know?  
I listened, every word you said, I heard you  
But after this  
I plead the fifth  
Before my fall, after your lift  
I swore I heard you say the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I know you're strong, but I can't explain  
I've seen you die over again  
Only you would still want to pray to me  
She tied me up where angels fall  
She made me deaf to all your calls  
And from my lips she drew our Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Righteous man, that's what they said  
But still awake, you'd lie in bed  
And listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly  
But when sleep came it could not kill  
The fears that on your skin would chill  
Those nights I wish I'd sang a Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when I couldn't say  
What truly had led me astray  
But now I understand what pushed me from grace  
It was your breath, your eyes, your face  
Your courage drove to the sticking place  
And there I fell all for your Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
Through you he tried to teach me love  
A long and winding road that lead me to you  
Don't think that I've abandoned hope  
Still I hang onto this rope  
I won't let go 'til I find our Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah


	10. Safe and Sound

**PROUD OF US**

 **A** _ **Safe And Sound**_ **Parody**

I remember being in this place  
Not even that long ago  
When everything seemed to crash down on us  
I remember you said "I can't do this alone"  
But all I did was gain all of your mistrust

Just take a breath  
We will get through this day  
Pray not for death  
Or a state of decay  
We're all that's left  
Gotta say, I'm proud of us

Don't try to go back inside, Sammy  
Everything's on fire  
Turns out we were cursed all along  
Hold on to faith even though  
God can't even help us anymore  
We were cursed

Just take a breath  
We will get through this day  
Pray not for death  
Or a state of decay  
We're all that's left  
Gotta say, I'm proud of us

Just take a breath  
Pray not for death  
We're all that's left  
Gotta say, I'm proud of us


	11. Warriors (Slight Destiel)

**ANGEL OF THE LORD**

 **A** _ **Warriors**_ **Parody**

I came to the earth  
To stop the breaking seals  
But I never knew  
That I'd be the first  
Angel to learn to feel

You are a disgrace  
You are filled with shame and rage  
But I'll tell the truth  
It's because of you  
That I've fallen for your race

I've fallen and I need some grace now  
I was an Angel of the Lord 'til now  
I've fallen and I need some grace now  
I was an Angel of the Lord 'til now  
I'm crushed

I tried every day  
To convince you what is right  
But your stubborn heart  
And your will to fight  
Have taken all my might

Now, we are here  
And we've come across the fear  
That I can't return  
And Heaven's burned  
While I was stuck down here

I've fallen and I need some grace now  
I was an Angel of the Lord 'til now  
I've fallen and I need some grace now  
I was an Angel of the Lord 'til now  
I'm crushed

I've fallen and I need some grace now  
I was an Angel of the Lord 'til now  
I've fallen and I need some grace now  
I was an Angel of the Lord 'til now  
I'm crushed


	12. We Are Young

**TONIGHT WE WILL CRY**

 **A** _ **We Are Young**_ **Parody**

Give me a second  
I need to get my story straight  
My roommates on the couch  
She's getting ready now  
For Season Eight

And heartache it is waiting for me  
It never goes far  
My soul's been taken  
By some Winchesters  
Driving in their car and

I know I got obsessed  
Those months ago  
I know I never will forget

But between the deaths  
And angsty things  
We cannot stop from  
Watching it, you know

And where the hell is Castiel?

So if by the time  
The show's over  
And you feel like breaking down  
We'll still carry on

Tonight!  
We will cry

For Sam must complete a trial!  
It's a sad spiral  
That we're in

Tonight!  
We will cry

So get out your box of tissues  
This show has issues  
But that's fine

Now Sam's back from Hell  
But what if Cas Fell?

And it's so cruel  
But it's true  
This show gives us new ways  
To fall apart

But with Tumblr near  
I have less to fear  
Cuz I found someone  
To share in my pain

Tonight!  
We will cry

And what's the deal with Crowley?  
And who's Naomi?  
We must know!

Tonight!  
We will cry

So get out your box of tissues  
This show has issues  
But that's fine

Carry on Wayward Son  
Just Carry on Wayward Son  
Carry on Wayward Son  
Carry on Wayward Son

The minutes tick on by  
I hope that no one will die  
And I'll start to sing  
Oh, Carry On Wayward Son!

I cannot handle more feels  
But I cannot give up!  
So I tell myself  
Just Carry On Wayward Son

Tonight!  
We will cry

For Sam must complete the trials!  
It's a sad spiral  
But it's true

Tonight!  
We will cry

So get out your box of tissues  
This show has issues  
But that's fine

So if by the time  
The show is finished  
And you feel like breaking down  
We'll Carry On, Wayward Son


	13. Let Her Go (Destiel)

**LET HIM GO**

 **A** _ **Let Her Go**_ **Parody**

Only miss his wings since he lost his grace  
Only need his presence when you're losing faith  
Only know you love him when you need him safe

Only know you've been lost when you're in his glow  
Only say your prayers when he doesn't show  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go

Wondering how much you'll have to pray  
Waiting for the day he'll wanna stay  
But he thinks he's doing the right thing

You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everyone you love surely dies

Only miss his wings since he lost his grace  
Only need his presence when you're losing faith  
Only know you love him when you need him safe

Only know you've been lost when you're in his glow  
Only say your prayers when he doesn't show  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Sitting all alone in the dark  
Same old aching feeling in your heart  
'Cause love hits hard and you can't restart

Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to hold and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him to much  
But he stabbed to deep

Only miss his wings since he lost his grace  
Only need his presence when you're losing faith  
Only know you love him when you need him safe

Only know you've been lost when you're in his glow  
Only say your prayers when he doesn't show  
Only know you love him when you let him go

And you let him go (Oh, oh, ooh)  
And you let him go (Oh, oh, ooh)  
Well you let him go

Only miss his wings since he lost his grace  
Only need his presence when you're losing faith  
Only know you love him when you need him safe

Only know you've been lost when you're in his glow  
Only say you're prayers when he doesn't show  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only miss his wings since he lost his grace  
Only need his presence when you're losing faith  
Only know you love him when you need him safe

Only know you've been lost when you're in his glow  
Only say you're prayers when he doesn't show  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go.


	14. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**A Favourite of mine…!**

 **WE ARE NEVER EVER SAVING ADAM EVER**

 **A** _ **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**_ **Parody**

I remember when Sam went to Hell  
First time  
Saying, "Let me go, Dean, I'll jump in,"  
'Cause like  
Apocalypse was starting if he didn't  
When the devil possessed him  
( _Sam!_ )

Then he came right back again and said  
"Hey, bro, I'm not dead, been hunting for a year, let's go"  
Remember how that lasted for a while?  
I say, "What's wrong, Sam?"  
We argue, we call Cas, "He's soulless"

It's been seasons since  
I think the writers forgot someone  
And it's been seasons since  
But this time I've realised it, I've realised it!

We are never ever ever saving Adam ever  
We are never ever ever saving Adam ever  
He's been dead for four years  
And we haven't tried at all  
But we are never ever ever saving Adam ever  
Like, ever

I'm really gonna miss him picking fights  
With me 'cause dad did some shit, the kids alright  
Though he was kinda abducted and left behind  
With some fat ass angel that's much cooler than mine

It's been seasons since  
I think the writers forgot someone  
And it's been seasons since  
But this time I've realised it, I've realised it!

We are never ever ever saving Adam ever  
We are never ever ever saving Adam ever  
He's been dead for four years  
And we haven't tried at all  
But we are never ever ever saving Adam ever

I used to think that death was forever there  
And I used to say, "The dead should stay down there"

Ugh…  
So death calls me up and he's like, "Adam's staying dead"  
And I'm like, "I just… he's still stuck in the Cage, you know, like  
Are we never saving Adam ever? Like ever?"

We are never ever ever saving Adam ever  
We are never ever ever saving Adam ever  
He's been dead for four years  
And we haven't tried at all  
But we are never ever ever saving Adam ever

We, ooh, saving Adam ever, ohhh  
We, ooh, saving Adam ever

He's been dead for four years  
And we haven't tried at all  
But we are never ever ever ever saving Adam ever


	15. Hold Me Close - Castiel's Lament

**HOLD ME CLOSE  
CASTIEL'S LAMENT**

Hold me close and never let me go  
Please  
Tell me all the things that I should know  
Please  
I used to shine so bright, I lit the night  
I was the light in every midnight sky

Hold me close and tell me not to fear  
Please  
Tell me all the things I want to hear  
Please  
I used to have such wings, I used to sing  
I was the ring on planets  
In other universes somewhere other than here

I was a star  
I fell so far  
I did it all for you  
I gave my Grace  
I gave my face  
I did it all for you  
All for you  
All for you now  
All for you

So teach me how to be someone like you  
Please  
I am so lost so tell me what to do  
Please  
I used to know my part, knew where to start  
But now my heart is empty  
Oh fill it please

I was a star  
I fell so far  
I did it all for you  
I gave my Grace  
I gave my face  
I did it all for you  
All for you  
All for you now  
All for you

So don't pretend that I'm the same as I once was  
Just hold me a little bit tighter now  
And kiss me because

I was a star  
I fell so far  
I did it all for you  
I gave my Grace  
I gave my face  
I did it all for you

I was a star  
I fell so far  
I did it all for you  
I gave my Grace  
I gave my face  
I did it all for you  
All for you  
All for you now  
All for you  
All for you


	16. You Were The Best - Dean's Lament

**YOU WERE THE BEST  
DEAN'S LAMENT**

I said, "I don't always say the right thing."  
He said, "I know."  
I said, "I really need a drive."  
He said, "Let's go."  
"I'm not good," I said, "I'm dirt."  
He said, "Can't you see?  
You're fields and hills and mountains deep.  
You are the world, to me."

He was the best  
He was the best of anyone  
And now he's gone  
And I'm supposed to just forget him  
And carry on

My fields are dead and empty  
I fell asleep in my car  
The earth sits still in darkness  
'Cause it's missing  
It's missing  
A star

I said, "I don't always do the right thing."  
He said, "Don't cry."  
I said, "When you come back,  
Will you teach me those sky's?  
'Cause I have lived my life afraid to take to air.  
But I think I would be alright if you were there."

You were the best  
You were the best of anyone  
You can't be gone  
'Cause I can't live without you  
But it feels wrong  
I lie on my back and think of you  
And how you can't be far  
The earth is cold tonight  
Because it's missing  
It's missing  
A star

I said, "I don't always know the right thing.  
But I am sure, that you and I cannot be over  
There must be more.  
During the day the stars are there  
Just hidden out of view  
They won't come out until the night  
Cas, I will wait for you."

You were the best  
You were the best of anyone  
I know you're there  
I used to be so mad at you  
Now I don't care  
I just want you here beside me  
Everything that you are  
Of all the constellations  
You're the brightest  
You're my favourite…  
Star.


	17. Let It Go

**LET IT GO**

 **A** _ **Let It Go**_ **Parody**

No Grace glows in Heaven tonight  
Not an angel to be seen  
I fell out of Heaven  
And I am just unclean

The fight is raging like  
These feelings from inside  
Couldn't keep them in  
Father knows I tried

Don't let them out, don't let them see  
Be the good angel you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Allow them to cast me out  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and never go back

I don't see  
The point to staying  
If the fight rages on  
Human's never bothered me anyway

It's funny how being human  
Makes everything seem bright  
And the angels that controlled me  
Will fall tonight

Need to see what humans do  
To act like them and start anew  
No Father, no siblings, no Heaven for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
Allow them to cast me out  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and never look back

Off I go  
And there I'll stay  
So leave me alone

My wings are gone  
And I can't fly anymore  
I end up working in a  
Low down convenience store  
And angels keep popping  
Up wherever I go

But I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
Allow them to cast me out  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and never go back

Off I go  
In the human way  
So leave me alone  
Human's never bothered me anyway


	18. Let It Go (Sammy's Song)

**LET IT GROW**

 **A** _ **Let It Go**_ **Parody**

My laptop's bright in the motel tonight  
Not a weapon to be seen  
A kingdom of hunting research  
And it looks like I'm the king  
My brother's groaning as I push my bangs aside  
Couldn't keep it short, heaven knows I tired

Don't let Dean in, don't let him see  
Throw away the scissors and be free  
Conceal and steal, don't let Dean know  
Where his scissors go

Let it grow, let it grow  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it grow, let it grow  
I will never lose this war  
I don't care  
What Dean's going to say  
Let my hair grow on  
The length never bothered me anyway

It's funny how many years  
I've let my hair grow long  
And the words that once controlled it  
Seem so horribly wrong  
A ponytail, maybe a bun  
Who knew my hair could be such fun  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it grow, let it grow  
Until it flows back through the sky  
Let it grow, let it grow  
No matter how many times I die  
I don't care  
What Dean's going to say  
Let my hair grow on

Dean thinks it's girly, but I just don't think I care  
Because he cries a lot, so his insults are hardly fair  
And when you live our life, you make the good things last  
I'm never going back  
My shot hair's in the past

Let it grow, let it grow  
I've got the freedom now to choose

Let it grow, let it grow  
With my great hair, I can't lose  
Here I stand  
Researching everyday  
Let my hair grow on  
The length never bothered me anyway


	19. Wrecking Ball

**HUNTERS SON'S**

 **A** _ **Wreaking Ball**_ **Parody**

In all our days  
We've learned the ways  
To say, what's really on our minds

Apologies  
Are lost on me  
'Cause I, forgive you every time

There's no need to say  
Those three words to me  
Brother, I need you too  
You've been here for me  
Like no one could be  
Brother, I'm proud of you

'Cause we grew up like Hunters Son's  
We have lost our gentle touch  
Our father taught us when we were so young  
That all we ever need is  
You and me  
'Cause you're my family

We've had hard times  
We can't deny  
Our love has come before it all  
In hell, you burned  
On earth, I turned  
But now  
We're back because we're strong

There's no need to say  
Those three words to me  
Brother, I need you too  
You've been here for me  
Like no one could be  
Brother, I'm proud of you

'Cause we grew up like Hunters Son's  
We have lost our gentle touch  
Our father taught us when we were so young  
That all we ever need is  
You and me

'Cause we grew up like Hunters Son's  
We have lost our gentle touch  
Our father taught us when we were so young  
All we ever need is  
You and me  
'Cause you're my family

We never meant to start a war  
The demons and the angels did  
We may have opened up the door  
Now we'll figure out how we can win

We never meant to start a war  
The demons and the angels did  
The demons and the angels did

There's no need to say  
Those three words to me  
Brother, I need you too


	20. Come Back To Me (Destiel) (Original)

**I know this doesn't really have anything to do with Supernatural, but I'm putting it here anyway... RIP Alan Rickman, who was not only a brilliant actor, but also a part of my childhood which will always be a big part of me.**

 **COME BACK TO ME**

 **An Original Destiel Song**

Though I'm not sure how it happened  
You were mine  
For a while

But I should have seen this coming  
You see good luck  
It's not my style

Though I tried so darn hard to pull you out  
I wasn't strong enough to save you  
You're not coming home now

So you're just one more person I let down

My God, what's happened here?  
Cas, please, come back to me  
Without you I'm not really home  
And I gave everything  
To pull you out with me  
I swear, it wasn't my fault

Now I'm on the road with Sammy  
But this old like  
It's not the same

It doesn't feel right here without you  
After all this time  
I guess I've changed

Now I'm seeing you everywhere I go  
It keeps on looping in my head  
The moment that I let you go

Now you're just one more person I let down

My God, what's happened here?  
Cas, please, come back to me  
Without you I'm not really home  
And I gave everything  
To pull you out with me  
I swear, it wasn't my fault

I guess that's what I do  
I drink and fuck and steal and lie  
I'm the reason that my father died  
But believe me man, I really tried

But I just let you down  
Like everyone I care about  
I only wanted you to stay with me

My God, what's happened here?  
Cas, please, come back to me  
Without you I'm not really home  
And I gave everything  
To pull you out with me  
Dear God, don't let it be my fault


End file.
